Manually operated fluid dispensers are known for dispensing hand cleaning fluid onto a person's hand. Such dispensers typically have a cover to enclose the operational mechanisms of the dispensers. Such dispensers typically have surfaces which need to be engaged by a user to dispense fluid such as surfaces of a lever movable to discharge the fluid. Such dispensers also typically have other surfaces which come to be engaged by a user during use. For example, there is often a surface on the dispenser which is engaged in order to move the cover from a closed operative position to an open position as to replace a fluid containing bottle.
The present inventors have appreciated that previously known dispensers suffer the disadvantage that the surfaces of the dispenser which may be contacted by a user cannot be removed for advantageous cleaning by placing the surfaces in an autoclave or a washing machine. Many known dispensers suffer the disadvantage that their covers cannot be removed or easily removed and that levers to be engaged to disperse the cleaning fluid cannot be removed for cleaning as in an autoclave or washing machine. This difficulty is particularly acute insofar as there may be electronic equipment carried by the dispenser which prevents the entirety of the dispenser from being placed into an autoclave or a washing machine.
Previously known dispensers suffer the further disadvantage that covers for the dispensers are difficult for a user to move between open and closed positions and to remove the cover from the dispenser.
Previously known dispensers which include a cover and a lever member operative to dispense fluid from the dispenser suffer the disadvantage that the cover and the lever member are separate items which need to be independently removed from the dispenser for cleaning.